Gnossienne
by haizakis
Summary: gnossienne (n.) : a moment of awareness that someone you've known for years still has a private and mysterious inner life...


**GNOSSIENNE**

Written by: HARU  
Written on: 02/13/16

A/N: hi yes? another ? drabble about these two cuties ! im literally so in love I s2g. like! I keep on impulsively writing about them lmao

And also I forgot that chipmunks had paws not human hands im : )))))

so yeah whatever I wrote Nodus Tollens like almost 3 am already so forgive me.

also another note! im used to writing third perspective so it's gonna be a bit jumpy. If you see "I blah blah" then it's Jeanette talking. In Nodus Tollens it's Simon speaking in first perspective before become third perspective. In this story there's no order bc im fucked up. Things gonna change like from first to third just remember that if it comes to first perspective it's Jeanette talking !

 **TRIGGER WARNING: SHITTY AF!**

(希望.)

 _ **gnossienne**_ _(n.) :_ _a moment of awareness that someone you've known for years still has a private and mysterious inner life, and somewhere in the hallways of their personality is a door locked from the inside, a stairway leading to a wing of the house that you've never fully explored—an unfinished attic that will remain maddeningly unknowable to you, because ultimately neither of you has a map, or a master key, or any way of knowing exactly where you stand._

 _\- The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows_

(希望.)

I never understood him.

How wrong I was to think that I knew him whole.

The moment I made eye contact with him I realized that he wasn't just him. There was something more hidden beneath those cerulean hues of his. I could see a tinge of despair and a drop of hope in his eyes and yet he shows no signs of those feelings. He acted completely normal.

Then again, what was normal?

Perhaps what he shows was just a mere façade of his? Perhaps that wasn't his genuine self.

"Simon."

One word caught the other by surprise. Sapphire hues that seemed to shine with enthusiasm and thirst for knowledge made eye contact with amethyst ones. "U-Uh—yeah, Jeanette?" he replied.

Ah, she had always wondered why he'd stutter every now and then. Was it because of his nervousness? Maybe it was his trait already. But maybe there was something bothering him.

"Who are you, truly?"

A hint of sadness upon her lachrymose feature as her tears welled up at the corner of her eyes. Paws reached up to wipe the tears off her face and prevent it from falling. She bit her lip in attempt to stop her tears.

 _Oh dear child, please do not shed a sad tear for you were born onto this world to have all the fortunate things in this world._

 _In this world where nightmares could walk ceaselessly into the realm of the living; they were never able to consume your soul._

Cerulean hues widened in shock. Anxiety welled up inside him as he felt shaken. "J-Jeanette? W-What are you talking about?" he asked confused as trembling paws rested on top of hers. His heart beat paced faster as he wished he could calm the crying girl.

"I'm... so confused Simon."

 _So very confused_.

"About what? We could work it out—I've memorized majority of the formulas in—"

"No. It's nothing like that."

He was silent. He didn't understand but it was okay, she didn't understand too.

"We've known each other for so long and I feel like I know all about you but when I look into your eyes I…" a short pause. "I realize that there's something else I don't know about you. What is it?"

She felt depressed.

She felt her heart sink. She wanted to know him; to know his whole existence.

Simon looked at her confused. He couldn't comprehend to what she had just said.

He had told her all about himself; his past, his memories, his secrets. What else could it be that she sees in him?

Uncertainty written all over his expression as he emitted a sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about—" it was true though. "I'm not sure what you see but I'm certain you know me whole already."

Then realization hit her.

Did he not know himself completely as well?

(希望.)

 _Your eyes see everything._

 _Oh how you try to understand every single thing in this world and yet you still fail to realize that even those who you try to understand could not even understand themselves as well._

 _You try and try to form your conclusion and yet your paper is still left untouched._

 _You form words in your head and yet nothing comes out of your lips but silence._

 _What could be this secret passageway that he hides?_

 _This inscrutable room he had kept locked so that no one could enter. Not even himself._

 _What could be the secret he hides from the world?_

 _How dangerous is it that he even prevented himself from entering that room?_

(希望.)

 _end._

(希望.)

A/N: seems p plain and crap af but hey it's still a writing thing lmao. shrug emoji bc idk

I might add like an extra chapter if ever I feel like it tbh or like rewrite this idk.


End file.
